Into the forest of fireflies
by Kasumi123
Summary: The biggest mystery in my life... Is how I met Hotaru... The best thing that ever appeared in my life of eternity... (Gin x Hotaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Halo~ Kasumi desu.**

**This is my new story desu.**

**I'm so fascinated by the movie Hotarubi no Mori E desu. And so I decided to write another fanfiction about it~**

**I hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Hotarubi no Mori E**

* * *

The biggest mystery in my life... Is how I met Hotaru, the best thing that ever appeared in my life of eternity...

It was the 2nd day of summer, wondering around the forest which I grew up in, which saved this poor little soul of mine and made me immortal... Well, in a way... I'm a 18 years old boy, how long have I been 18? You wouldn't want to know that...

I don't know how many times have I wondered around this forest, being warned by my guardians that some humans are lurking around the forest, be careful not to touch them, they say... I wonder what it feels like to touch another being that is just like me...

While I was toying around with the broken branches, trying to make a tiny house out of sticks, I agree that it's very childish, but living an eternity is pretty boring sometimes... I heard a voice, someone is crying, I look around and found a little girl crying. Is she lost? I ask myself. I tried to get as close as possible without her noticing, I hid behind a big tree and wondered, what is a child doing here? Is it a Yokai? I tried to get closer to her and noticed that she's human! "What is a human child doing here?!" I whispered, "I must not get any closer to her!" Though, I've never met a human before, I was told that humans are selfish, pathetic, short life and especially dangerous. But I'm special.

Slowly, I walk further and further away from her, then I stop to wonder, how are human dangerous? That human child seems to be harmless... I took a glance at her, and still saw her crying, she not only seem harmless, but yet also pitiful... I couldn't leave her there alone, I sighed and called out to her,

"Hey, kid."

The child look up and noticed me,

"W-why are you crying?" I continue

The child stood up and took a good look at me, she must've thought that I'm one of her kinds, she had a very bright smile on her face, she jumps and ran towards me,

"Waah! A person! I'm saved!" She shouted

I was surprised and dodged her. Of course she fell and look disappointed.

"S-sorry..." I said quietly. I was trembling, I couldn't stop myself from shaking...

"Y-you're human right?" I continue, the child look confused as I continue, "if a human touches me, I'll disappear..."

"Disappear? What does it mean to disappear?" She asked, out of curiosity, she tried to touch me, I step back, further and further away from her. Finally when I was also caught, I grabbed a huge stick and hit her head with it.

"Ugh.. Ow..." She held her head tightly, "i-it's true..." She said, "Onii-chan is not human... No ordinary human would hit a child that hard..."

I sighed, "to disappear means to go away and never come back, no matter how much you wish for it... It's a cursed Yamagami-sama placed on me in exchange to let me live forever..." I explained.

The child looked sad, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

I point the stick a her, "here." I said, "you're lost right? I'll help you get out from the forest."

She again jump up and ran towards me, "thank you!" She shouted with joy

"Woah!"

*bang!*

"Ooow..."

"You never learn, now do you...?"

"Hehe... I'm sorry..."

I did as I said, I helped her out of the forest. We were walking down the stairs, I took a glance at her and turn back.

"It's like a date~" she said.

"If so, then it's a very boring date.."

When we reached the bottom, I gave her directions back to the village. She smiled and thank me. As she ran, she stopped and turned around, " can I come again tomorrow?" She asked.

"If anyone steps into Yamagami forest, they'll be lost and may never find their way home ever again.. Was what the villagers said right?" I replied.

"My name is Takegawa Hotaru. What's yours?"

I didn't reply. The child looked sad, she turn around and ran while shouting, "I'll come again tomorrow with a thank you gift!"

"It's Gin." I said.

Tomorrow came so quickly, for some reason, I seem to be very eager to meet the human child... Knowing the consequences, I still wanted to meet her.

I waited at the stairs for hours, but she never came...

"Maybe she's not coming?" I said, I let out a sigh and continue "I knew it... I shouldn't have got my hopes so high up..."

Just when I was about to lose hope,

"Gin!" She called out, "sorry... I'm late..."

She was sweaty and tired, I felt bad for doubting her but yet I wondered, she kept her promise... Even though I tried to threaten her, she still came... Why?

Hotaru held the plastic up, "here." She said, "like I promise, I got you a thank up you gift."

"Oh, thanks... You didn't have to though..." I said quietly.

Hotaru smiled and gave me one of the ice cream, "This is a ice cream." She said

"I-I know that.. Thanks."

"Can you eat it, Onii-chan?"

"Yeah. Just because I'm not allowed to touch a human doesn't mean that I can't eat their food." I said, I took the ice cream, raised up my mask until my nose and bite it.

"Brr... It's cold..."

"Haha, yeah, it's suppose to be~"

The took another bite, and point the stick at her again, "shall we go?"

"Okay."

"La la la la la~"

"What are you doing?"

"It's call singing."

"Is that so..."

Just being with her, I learn a lot of new things. Things like new words, new foods, new stuff and so on and so fort... But the best thing I learn was new feelings...

As we're walking deeper in the forest, one of my guardians tried to scare Hotaru... It was a fox Yokai.

"A human..." It said, "Gin, can I eat it?"

Hotaru got scared and hid behind my back, I shook my head, "sorry, but she's with me."

The fox Yokai tried to threaten Hotaru, "human... If you touch Gin... I'll definitely eat you..." It said

"ACHOO!" I sneezed...

*sniff* "sorry..." I look around and couldn't find the fox Yokai... I wonder where did he go...

When I turned to Hotaru, she was shaking. I thought that she was crying, so I freaked out, "o-oi, don't cry! It's just a fox Yokai, it's gone now, so you don't have to be afraid anymore... So stop crying... Okay?"

"Ahahahaha...hahahaha! This is hilarious!" Hotaru laughed

"Huh?" W-wasn't she crying earlier? Wait wa?

"Hahahaha! You sneezed so loud! Hahahaha!"

Oh... So it was about my- what!

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Ahahaha!"

As I watch Hotaru laugh, I saw something bright around her... She's...she's shining... I wondered how are humans a threat when they can laugh this beautiful... When they can shine this bright... I don't get it at all...

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**I hope you enjoyed it~ **

**please leave a review! thanks.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope to see you again in the next chapter~ bye desu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for the late post... Lately, I've been very busy... Gomenasai... Here's the last chapter of this fanfic. I hope you'll like it~ :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotarubi no Mori E.**

* * *

Every summer, Hotaru would come and visit me, every summer I would eagerly wait

for her at the stairs... Summer... Is the only time when I get to see Hotaru...

"Huh? A scarf?" I asked confusingly

"Yep!" An instant reply from Hotaru, "it's for you. I've always thought that winter is really cold and wondered what you use to warm yourself up. So, if you can... Please accept it! It's not really cool or anything... I mean... It's my grandfather's and um..." Hotaru blush, her face was as red as a tomato, actually even more redder that a tomato, "P-please accept it..." She continue with her face all red.

This is Takegawa Hotaru, an middle schooler I guess? Or was it a grade schooler? Let's drop that part.. And she's... My... M-my... *cough* friend.

"T-thanks. It's very nice of you." I said.

Hotaru look up with a very big smile, "well then, I'm off. Take care Gin." She said.

I lightly smile and wave to her as she run further and further... And... Further...

In a blink of an eye, winter arrived. I used the scarf given by Hotaru, it felt really warm... Though it's her grandfather's.. It's very warm...

Then I felt my chest throbbing... *ba-bump, ba-bump...*

It's really hard to breathe... It... Hurts.. Just the thought of Hotaru made my heart throb, my temperature is rising, I can feel the warmth in my cheek... What's this strange feeling...? It... Hurts... It really hurts...

I tightly grab my shirt and try to breathe... The pain is really hard to bare... I heavily breathe in and out. It really hurts... I don't want to disappear... I don't want to be apart from Hotaru... Hotaru... Hotaru... As I thought of her, tears start dripping from my face... I couldn't see clearly... All I could think of is Hotaru... Of how I want to spend more time with her... Hotaru... That's selfless, crybaby... Then I realized... That I was in love with her...

All the times I've spent with her, even though we argue sometimes... I really enjoyed all of them...

As tears continue to fall from my eyes like rainfall, I said, "I don't want to disappear... I want to spent more time with Hotaru! Please Yamagami-sama... Please give me more time... Please..."

Again, summer arrived. "Ta-dah~ what ya think?" Asked Hotaru in her high school uniform. I stared at her for a very long time, she's very beautiful... I thought. I lightly smile behind I mask, though I'm sure she can't see it, "This is... A high school uniform.. Right?" I asked.

"Yup!" An instant reply from Hotaru. "I look good in it, now don't I? All my friends say I look like a model~" she bragged.

"You look kinda feminine..." I said.

"What? Of course! I'm a girl after all. What? You thought I was a boy? Humph!" Hotaru pouts...

I maybe saying those, but honestly, I think she looks very beautiful... Then I felt a throbbing from my chest. *ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!* my heart is pounding very hard... It's this feeling again... But it's somewhat different from last time... This time... It felt very... I blush as my temperature rises, it felt like eating a whole chocolate cake by yourself... Though, I do not know what is a chocolate cake, just judging by how delicious Hotaru describes it, I think it tastes very nice... Like this feeling... It's a very calming and comfortable feeling...

"You're beautiful." Those words suddenly came out of my mouth. I'm not sure whether Hotaru heard me, but I hope she doesn't... I blush and glance at Hotaru. She's...playing with butterflies...! I sighed...

Hotaru turned to me and asked, "what's up?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing. Shall we go?" I said looking away.

Hotaru smiled and nodded.

~ The next day ~

"A festival?" Hotaru ask while she holds the fish hook tightly.

"Yeah. It happens every year. But back then, you were too young, so I didn't invite you. But now you're a high schooler... Maybe you can sneak out?" I said.

"Yeah, i guess I can... But still... A Yokai festival is still kinda..."

"Don't worry, most of them are dressed as humans. It'll be like a regular human festival. Well, sometimes, humans also sneaks in and join the festival. And..." I pause for a moment and continue, "if anything were to happen, I'll protect you."

Hotaru smiled, her face was a bit reddish, "okay! A Yokai festival~~ I can't wait~~" she said. "Ah! I got a bite!"

I look at Hotaru... And smiled. I thought to myself, tonight, I'll finally convey my feelings for Hotaru... Tonight...

"I like you." I slightly whispered behind my mask.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Asked Hotaru.

"No, nothing. Anyway, did you catch anything?"

Though I wish for us to stay this way forever, but every summer, Hotaru ages... As for me, I'm still the same... I can't keep things the way the are all the time... I don't want to live in a world without Hotaru...I'll make a life changing event... I want to be with Hotaru forever, no matter the situation.

~ Night time... 7:00 ~

"Gin~! Sorry I'm late..." Shouting Hotaru, running here in her yukata.

"It's fine. Shall we go?" I said.

"Un." Hotaru nodded

"Ah, Hotaru, wait." I said and take out a cloth from my sleeve. "Tie this to your wrist, so we won't get separated."

Hotaru nodded, and tied the cloth to her wrist. She smiled and ask, "shall we go?"

We went around many stores, ate some delicious food. Then we came to a mask store, Hotaru look around and then she pat the owner's head thinking that it was a mask. The owner look up to her with a scary expression, Hotaru was shocked and ran away while shouting, "I'm sorry..." And so, I was pulled along with her run. We ate the floating cotton candy, actually, we didn't eat it, we watched it float up in the air (lol). After that, was the fireworks... It was really beautiful, I had a lot of fun... But then the fun has come to an end, the festival was over...

I was escorting Hotaru back to the forest, then we chatted. I stop and look up to the sky, "you know, I'm planing to move here to work, that way I can see you, not only on summer, but spring, autumn and winter as we- eh? Gin, what's wrong?" Hotaru turn to me and ask.

"You know Hotaru... I want to be with you forever... Even if I have to go through a crowd, as long as I get to see you smile, then I'll be satisfied.." I said.

I lightly smile, and took off my mask and wore it on Hotaru's face. I gently kissed the mask, I could hear Hotaru's heart pounding... I pull myself out and smile, "that mask, keep it."

Suddenly, two children was running our way, one tripped and I grabbed his arm, "be careful." I said.

Hotaru smiled and bend down, "now be careful you guys."

The child smile and nodded. Then they ran and wave goodbye, Hotaru wave back to them...

Suddenly, I noticed a shimmering on my hand. I look at it and saw it disappearing! Then my body starts to glow...Was that a human? I asked myself...

Hotaru turn to me and saw the shimmering, her expression changed and shouted, "was that a human child?"

If this is the end for me... I have to make it count! I thought. I let out a big smile and extended my arms, "come Hotaru..." I said, "I can finally touch you."

Without hesitations, Hotaru took off the mask and ran to me, she tightly hugged me, no letting me go... I softly whispered to her ears, "I like you, Hotaru."

Hotaru was in tears, she smiled and said, "Me too... I like you too... Gin."

This is as far as I go... I smiled and disappeared. This is as far as I go, but at least, someone like me, was able to find love... Though it was for only a little while, I could feel Hotaru's warmth, I could feel and hear her heart pounding. Thank you, Hotaru... Thank you for showing me so many new things and new feelings... I love you Hotaru, and I'll always watch over you.

~ 5 years later ~

Hotaru came to visit her uncle again. She was all matured and feminine... Then she came to the Yamagami forest, she gently smile and said, "I'm back, Gin."

I smile softly, "welcome back, Hotaru." I said.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it~ **

**Please leave a review if you like and I hope to see you guys again soon~ bye~ Kasumi out.**


End file.
